war_of_the_immortalsfandomcom-20200216-history
Pet Guide
War of the Immortals Pet Guide Basics: Any monster in game which displays a "Pet" icon next to their name, has a chance to spawn a capturable pet upon death. The chances are higher at lower levels, but as you level up, the chance of one spawning from higher level monsters will decrease. An item, Pet Capture Stone, will allow you to capture pets at an increased rate for 15 minutes. This stone can be used only once per day. It can be found in the salary market for 50 salary. Once a pet is caught, there is a chance it's quality will be Common, Great, Amazing, Superior, or Perfect. This quality determines the overall increase in statstics the pet is granted everytime it levels. The pet will also have a certain Growth rating, which can very depending on the possible growth range of the pet. Growth boosts the amount of stats granted as the pet levels up. This effect is retroactive, meaning, while using an item such as Fruit of Growth (which permantly boosts a pets growth by 100, up to three times), at higher pet levels, the stats will increase as much as they would if you used the fruit at a lower pet level. At 35 or 50, the range of a common monster will be somewhere around 1100-1700. The quality does not affect the growth rating, but increases the potential stats which the growth rating grants. Depending on the level of the monster your hunting, the potential pet will have a summon level, which is seperated into different tiers. The tiers are broken up into level 1, 35, 50, 65, 80, 95, 110, and so on. You will only be able to summon a pet if you are equal or higher level as the summon level. If the pet is higher level than it's summon level, you will need to be at least 10 levels lower than the pet to summon it. If you are the pet's owner, it will not level up beyond 10 levels higher than you Normally, the pets summon level will determine it's growth potential. The higher the summon level, the higher it's growth range upon capture or rebirth. Boss Pets will normally have a higher growth range for their summon level than of a normal pet. Pet Type Each pet will excel in a certain stat. Intelligence, Strength, Vitality, Spirit, or Dexterity. Depending on the stat type, the pet will aquire more of that stat type each time it levels. The pet will also have either a base magic attack, or a base physical attack characteristic. Strength will help the pets physical attack, while intelligence helps with a magical attack pet. Pet Stats and what they do: Normally, players who use Dex pets will want to put some points into str to make up for damage, or int Int, if the pets are magic based. But this is a matter of preference. It's important to know some pet skills will use specfic stats, such as hitpoints, or spirit. Advanced Health Transfer, for example, will transfer a percent of a pets hitpoints to the owner. most attack skills also use specific statistics to calculate damage. Melding Each pet has a Gender. If the pet is a First Generation pet, it will normaly be able to meld with another players pet (of the same kind) at levels 50 and 70, twice total. A newborn pet will be generation 2 and *should* have simialir or better stats than it's parents. A generation 2 pet cannot be melded Important Items for pet building: Pet Rebirth Stone: This item will reincarnate your pet back to level 1, with it's skills unlearned, and its quality and growth rating reset to a random amount. The minimum Quality of your pet will be Amazing after using a stone, which means there will be an increased chance of getting a Perfect pet as opposed to Capturing. It can take many Rebirth stones to get the pet Perfect with a high growth rating. Seal Removal Stone: This item is used at the Pet Skill npc to unlock Pet skill slots. This chance of success is random, and seems to fail at a higher rate with prior slots already unlocked. Universe Emblem: will allow you to randomize a pets skill slot type to another. Basic Pet Gem: used to fortify your pet to 5, with an increasing chance of fail. Failing results in reducing your pets current fort level. Intermediate Pet Gem: used to fortify your pet past 5 to 10, with an increasing chance of fail. Fruit of Growth: used to permenantly increase your pets Growth by 100. This can be used 3 times total on a single pet. Magic Stone of Growth: Crafted by players, these are used to boost your pet. The success chance is random also, with an increasing chance of fail (depending on it's current Boost), and an increasing amount needed to boost to a higher level. Catalyst of Growth - Used to reduce the amount of boost points lost if you fail, from 2 to 1 . .